Bring in the Fiancée
by ima hopeless romantic
Summary: Squall and Rinoa find out Laguna is engaged! The Fiancée wants Squall's blessing but Rinoa doesn't want him to give it. She cheated on Laguna and has something deadly in mind too! (Bits of humor - Completed)
1. Sensitive Squall

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1 - Sensitive little Squall  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wait up Squall!!" Rinoa howled catching up to me.  
  
"There's no time! I have to go!" I yelled at her and kept running out of the Garden.  
  
"STOP WALKING OR ELSE I'LL SEND SELPHIE ON YOU!!!" Rinoa screamed and I suddenly stopped screeching my boots on the floor.  
  
Rinoa walked up to me from behind and put her arms around. She whistled air on the side of my neck giving me the shivers. "You didn't even say bye you moron" She said going face to face. "You just left me all alone after that phone call. What's up? Where are you going?"  
  
"My dad called... it's urgent, says it'll effect my life forever" I told Rinoa brushing her bangs away from her eyes.  
  
"Oh... alright... want me to come with you?"  
  
"Nah... I'll be fine... and plus if he tells me bad news his security guards can stop me from attacking him" I said and smiled.  
  
"Right" Rinoa responded in sarcasm.  
  
"Bye" I replied to that and kissed her on the cheek sweetly as I caressed her back. Just when Rinoa wanted to put her hands around me I ran off and left the Garden in the Ragnarok.  
  
"Short goodbyes... ugh..." Rinoa complained and blushed from the kiss as she twisted about to go to her dorm.  
  
(So where I am...) BOOM!! The door of Sir Laguna's office breaks down.  
  
"Ahh!!" Yells a woman. She was frightened by the door falling down. I found the most unpleasant sight. My father was... making out with a woman.  
  
"Eww" I cried just about to puke on my father's thousand dollar rug. "Ugh... no wonder they didn't let me in" I turned around in revulsion.  
  
"Oh, ah... hey Squall, please sit down" Laguna asks politely and pulls the door up against the wall.  
  
"Sorry about the door. I though it was a little too urgent" I said staring at the floor.  
  
"No problem. I'll have it fixed in no time"  
  
"......"  
  
"Son... like I said on the phone I have urgent news to tell you. I hope you'll take this... pleasantly... umm….."  
  
"Out with it dad"  
  
"I'm engaged" Laguna pronounced. I pop off the seat and stares at my father with bulging eyes, mouth open and basically a confused look. "Please sit"  
  
Still with the same look on my face. Not a word coming out. I s l o w l y sit down.  
  
"My special friend here you saw me... with is who I'm... well I think that explains that" Laguna says with short laughs and scratching his head.  
  
"Whe... when... When did you meet it? I MEAN her?" I say trying to take this as calmly as possible but still stumbling on the words.  
  
"You see I met Sherry a couple of months ago while I was in Winhill for a weekend. We got to talking and..."  
  
"AND DECIDED TO GET MARRIED?!!" I roared getting up from the seat.  
  
"Sit!" Laguna yelled and I actually sat like a trained dog. "No... We went out on plenty of dates and I don't think I've ever met anyone who made me feel this way since your mother"  
  
I look to the side and hold my head. I couldn't believe it. Little Miss Sherry was standing behind Laguna biting her thumbnail with a smile.  
  
"She makes me happier than I've been my whole life"  
  
"Your whole life has been crap" I mumble just low enough for only for me to hear.  
  
"Squall... I love this person very much and I'm notifying you first to know that I am going to get married. I do wish you'll be happy with it"  
  
"Me too" squeals Sherry.  
  
She walks around and toward me. I just ignore her, looking out the window.  
  
"Wow... what an arrogant little child he is." She said trying to look at me face. "My name is Sherry Wells"  
  
"...."  
  
"I see where he gets his silence from" Sherry points out and Laguna laughs a bit. "Hey... can you pay attention for one minute, please?" Sherry asks in her sweetest voice.  
  
I turn my head to her "Speak"  
  
"You don't know me but I know you. Your father hasn't stopped talking about you. He's so proud. I feel proud too"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"I want your blessing you know. I hope you can grant me it to marry your father. I'll treat him like the man I never had... you don't have to reply soon"  
  
"I won't" I say giving her a smart ass smile.  
  
"Good... I like a man that doesn't make up his mind right away. I'll be seeing you more until you're done with a positive decision, alright?"  
  
"...."  
  
"Squall? Please don't make this hard for anyone" Laguna asks.  
  
"Sure... well see ya" I utter and walk out of the office.  
  
"I think that went well..." Laguna responds.  
  
"Me too" Sherry adds.  
  
I left to the Ragnarok. "Who does he think he is?!" I hollered out loud in anger. "Does he think he can just get married with this thing? Ugh..." I go ahead and open the door to the cockpit. Got into the seat putting the Ragnarok in auto-pilot. I laid back comfortably in the chair and my hands behind my head. "...Ugh... stupid.... I haven't even met her before and he's..." I close my eyes and drifts off into my own world. Where there are so many questions but never answers. "I know my dad has a right for this kind of shit but still... I'm his kid. Shouldn't he give a shit about me? Is he trying to give me more problems? ...Rinoa said everyone cares... so then why is my father trying to hurt me... by bringing a girl to replace............ mom" 


	2. Can't hide nothing inside

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2 – Feelings inside that he just can't hide  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I fell asleep wondering about... well... everything. I heard the engine stop and that's when I woke up. I rubbed my eyes and turned off the whole Ragnarok. I looked out the front window and my sweet angel waiting for me in the wind. It blew her beautiful hair from side to side. She had her arms wrapped around herself in slight coldness. I walked in a deliberate dash to meet her outside.  
  
"How was the trip?" Rinoa said as she walked up to me.  
  
"Rather not say… I'm still processing the fact that…" I stopped talking and thought to myself a little.  
  
"That?" Rinoa asked with support.  
  
"My... Laguna is getting married. His lady needs my blessing" I told her looking off at the gray sky. A storm was coming in.  
  
"Whoa! Really? Do you even know this woman he's getting married to?" Rinoa said rubbing her hands on the side of my arms. Figuring it'll calm me down.  
  
"Nah...... Can't believe my fa... Laguna is doing this"  
  
"Me neither"  
  
"Let's get inside. A storm is coming" I told her. I took her hand and lead her inside. She was as quiet as me.  
  
We got to my dorm I plopped myself on the bed. Rinoa did the same and lay on her stomach. I needed more time to think, even though I hate doing it. I feel so upset and confused… there's a fly on my ceiling… wait, think Squall, think!  
  
"At least your dad took it into consideration to tell you" Rinoa interrupted.  
  
"But…" That's all he did, Rinoa… that's all he did, I thought.   
  
"So what are you going to do?" Rinoa asked staring into my eyes and holding my hand.  
  
"I was... I don't want to give them answer"  
  
"Not yet you mean?" She supposed.  
  
"Whatever..." I said staring off into space.  
  
"I can't believe you" Rinoa said to my surprise and got up "You still can't share all your feeling with me"  
  
"......" I didn't respond. I didn't know what to say. It was a bit true.  
  
"Squall..."  
  
"......" I stared off.  
  
Rinoa had a tear roll down her face. I was stunned and got up and hugged her.  
  
"I'm sorry..." I whispered in her ear. I felt my heart ache. It's always like this when I make her feel sad.  
  
Rinoa sniffed and pushed my slightly so I would sit on the bed. I sat and ran my hand threw my hair. I looked intently at the floor. I hate seeing her displeased. I heard Rinoa let out one small laugh and with it a gasp of air. With one hand she lifted my face and smiled at me. Her tears were gone.  
  
"I know you're sorry..." She bent down and kisses me on the lips quickly. She sat back down on the bed with had a sad smile on. "I miss my mom too, Squall"  
  
I felt dumbfounded. She can see right threw me, especially when there's a problem.  
  
"I don't even know her but..."  
  
"I know..." She told me as she gripped my hand. I smiled at her.  
  
"You know everything. I'm I that predictable?"  
  
"Well to me, yeah. It's just when you really love someone you share the same thoughts" She told me then closed her eyes and smiled widely "Or it could just be the sorceress inside me letting me read your mind" She told me and giggled.  
  
I rolled my eyes in pleasure and looked off outside. Little by little I turned my head back around to Rinoa with a suspicious look on my face. She laughed… What? It could be. 


	3. Foreward then Back

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3 – Two steps foreward, one step back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yoo-hoo!!?" A woman says softly in a loud voice, knocking on Squall's door. "Are you there, Squall?"  
  
"I bet that's her" I whispered to Rinoa and opened the door. "Hello Sherry"  
  
"Ahh... Hello Squall. What a nice Garden this is!" The woman says in a peachy voice.  
  
"Yeah, you could say.... so what do you want?"  
  
"Remember? I said I'll be seeing you more until you're done with a positive decision... let's call it bonding!" Sherry answered pointing to her head.  
  
"Bonding?" Rinoa asks from behind and giggles.  
  
"Umm... Sherry this is Rinoa Heartilly" I said shoving her into Sherry's face. I really wanted to get away. I don't like how this was turning out. "Rinoa, Sherry...?"  
  
"Sherry Parks, So does bonding sound stupid?" Sherry asked with an attitude. I really hope Rinoa doesn't say yes! Don't say yes, don't say yes, don't say yes... please don't say yes.  
  
"Yes" …….She just had to say it  
  
"His father is tolerable with it"  
  
"Well he's not his father and-" Rinoa spoke and I interrupted.  
  
"And that'll be fine" I spoke quickly and walked in front of Rinoa. Her hand was tensing up and it turned into a fist. "I just need a moment with Rinoa and I'll do whatever pleases you, to get you off my back. Besides proposing my answer to you for the blessing"  
  
"I'll remain in the hall. We have the entire day." Sherry answered and walked out.  
  
Rinoa shut the door behind her and glanced helplessly at me. "Awww, this sucks"  
  
"Ahem… the attitude? Explain" I asked.  
  
"It's just I can't let you go off and bore yourself to death! I know you won't like being with her." Rinoa said crossing her arms.  
  
"I've lived a good life" I said and laughed. "Then I couldn't give her an answer about the blessing"  
  
"My advice to you is to look at this from your father's point of view before making a decision... Even though I'm with saying no" Rinoa says with a grimace.  
  
"...sure I'll do that... Hey want to come bond with me?" I said with hope.  
  
"I'll just interrupt your lovely time with her. Go now before I don't make you leave at all" She told me as she walked to the window and waved her hand as a signal to leave.  
  
I opened my door and found Sherry all ready to bond... what do people even do when they bond? I don't think I've bonded much. "So what are we going to do?"  
  
"Just hang out and talk. You'll ask questions and so will I. When you think we've known enough I'll go" Sherry promptly responded.  
  
"Alright that's cool, see you whenever" I told and headed back inside. Just before I could put my hand on the doorknob she called my name.  
  
"Squall... please this is important. I want you to give me your blessing ASAP and make sure it's a yes"  
  
"Ugh... lets go" I said and waved my hand like Rinoa as a signal to go.  
  
Quiet as a mouse the Garden was, surprisingly. Sherry walked head of me and I just followed. She walked just like Quistis. Hands behind her back. Happy. Swings lightly. My father likes this woman? There must be screws lose in his head... I thought we were suppose to bond... maybe she wants me to talk first.  
  
"Uhh... so you live in Winhill?" I asked... my mom lived in Winhill.  
  
"Yes and no"  
  
"Which?" I asked confused.  
  
"I have a house in Winhill but also a house in Deling City. I'm most often in Deling City because I have lots of friends there. My friends and I like being together"  
  
"…Just for your friends your there often... Is your job is there?" I supposed.  
  
"No, I work in Winhill. That's why I go there" She said tilting her head to the side and biting on one nail.   
  
Why do people do that? Live in two places… it's like having a second life …my legs are getting tired... I wonder maybe Sherry owns the same pub as my mom. "What's your job?"  
  
"I take care of an inn at the front desk. It's a morning shift. I like to get out and have fun at night so I go off into Deling City."  
  
"Have fun? That's not often heard from older people"  
  
"That's what you father likes about me" Sherry giggled with amusement. "Such a busy man, he is. But that is what to expect from rich- I mean a good man"  
  
"Yeah… right?" I said. She sounds guilty to something… nah, paranoid.  
  
Once more the both of us were silent… Didn't we just pass the Cafeteria? Were we going to walk in circles? …My father is planning on marrying a woman that walks in circles? …..Alright so maybe I would too for some odd reason.  
  
"Why do you have a dorm here when you father could easily get you a nice house in a city?"  
  
"I don't depend on my father for anything. If I wanted that I'd get one myself, but I don't"  
  
"Good to here" Sherry responded.  
  
......Look at my father's point of view? …Alright, she's a… small town and a big town person. She likes to have fun and is close to her friends… so he likes that… that's no reason to marry her. "What do you and my dad like to do together?"  
  
"Lots of things… see we have thing in common. We both like talking about politics, playing pool for money, taking care of chocobos, and things like that"  
  
"Figures…" I'd expect that… they're getting old and business like… but chocobos?  
  
"Do you always blow people off with rude responses?"  
  
"Rude?" Gees, Older people and their required respect… "You're the one planning to marry my dad out of the blue"  
  
"Alright! Can I steal Squall from you?" Said a familiar voice. I turned around and the same did Sherry. "Well?"  
  
"We've heard what was needed for now" Sherry announced and walked away. "See you soon Squall... you too Rinoa"  
  
"You like yet?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"Little miss long locks Sherry? ...Two steps foreward, one step back" 


	4. FREEDOM!

A/N: I hope the story isn't too dull! Anyway chapter 5 will be a hoot! The ending of chapter 4 will give a very small clue why. Something... well something happens.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4 – FREEDOM!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'll have to thank Rinoa for bringing me to my father. Makes me realize I enjoy being with Sherry instead of him... Does he ever shut up?  
  
"Sherry can be so sweet. I like when she calls me away from here. Gives me time to relax and"  
  
Seriously how many times is he going to mention that she is sweet and kind?  
  
"I remember Sherry's look on her face when she found out I was rich just because I was president. She made me laugh. Sherry told me 'Could I swim in the money mister puuleeassee?' It was so adorable. She always wants me happy. Sherry's so sweet and"  
  
I should kill my father now. Or call Angelo to attack him... that would be fun... hehe...... heh... I can't believe I let Rinoa bring me here. I'd rather be with Sherry....Sherry... If I hear that name one more time I'm going to yell........  
  
"There are some bad sides to her adorable stuck up attitude! She brought me out to Deling City to a nice pool club and Sherry-"  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs hitting my back against the chair holding my head in pain. I couldn't take this any longer. "Why must you keep me locked up in this room?!" I bawled with no tears just with the pain of feeling weak. "To listen to you? And that damn Sherry?" I asked. I didn't want one word of it but I got it. "I don't want to know what you two do together! IT'S NONE OF MY BUSINESS!!!!!" I scolded loudly. I searched for my gunblade. I wanted his head on a silver platter! I didn't have it equipped on me.  
  
Two guards enter the room. I clenched my fist. I can finally get out of this hell!  
  
"Sit, Squall" My father scolded at me. I wanted to punch his lights out for telling me what to do. I heard clicks of guns. The two guards had their weapons up at me.  
  
I sobbed and sunk back in my chair. I really was going to get bored to death. Where's a gunblade when you really want one?  
  
"Leave guards. It's fine here. I think I got a little carried away" Laguna commanded and laughed. "I kind of got carried away"  
  
"Kind of?!" I said surprised. "This is worse than when you talked yourself to sleep in Julia's bedroom!"  
  
"You remember that? ...well I have a bad habit of talking too much but... you do the opposite and it's just as bad"  
  
"......" Too tired to talk back.  
  
"When you let go you have a big temper"  
  
"Whatever" I muffed out.  
  
"You know Sher-" Laguna started.  
  
"Please no more" I gasped out.  
  
"Ellone is so fine with this. Why can't you be?"  
  
"......" whatever I thought.  
  
"Alright... leave. I'll beep the guards to let you out."  
  
"..." I smiled...... FREEDOM!!!  
  
"Say hi to-" Laguna started again.  
  
"No" I responded before he could finish his sentence.  
  
I got down the elevator and found Rinoa plopped on the bench of the Lobby. She had a smirk when she saw my face.  
  
"You waited?" I asked. It was almost a half and hour I spent in that room with Laguna since Rinoa came here.  
  
"You left your gunblade at the garden. Figured you want it" Rinoa said and couldn't keep a straight face any more. She laughed so hard and hugged me. "I'm sorry for making you listen to your father! It's just when I first talked to him. It was adorable how in love he was. I wanted to show you how some people react to love, hehe!"  
  
"You're cruel…"  
  
"Hehe… I love you too" Rinoa replied and fiddled her nose with mine. "Hey can Selphie and I borrow the Ragnarok when we get back to the Garden?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Too many shopping bags for you to carry" Rinoa said and squeezed her hold on me. 


	5. Her brother?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5 - Maybe it was her brother?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"YAHOO!!!!" Selphie yelled at the top of her lungs "Liftoff!" She yelled as the Ragnarok lifted off into the air.  
  
I got up from my seat and squished my face to the glass screen. I felt like a child all over again. I felt like yelling "WEEE!!!!"  
  
"Sorry to crash your pha-tay their but it's best to be in your seat, Rinoa" Selphie ordered.  
  
"Hey what should we do when we get there?" I asked as I bucketed myself in.  
  
"Shop till we drop!" Selphie said changing the Ragnarok speed higher.  
  
"Well derf! I mean specific"  
  
"Let's see... we'll need new dresses for the Spring Formal next week!"  
  
"I need new hankie; Squall keeps stealing mine because they're scented"  
  
"That reminds me Irvine took my red panties..."  
  
"Heh..." I shortly giggled and put my hand to my head. Irvine will never change.  
  
"We'll just shop for anything on sale how about that?"  
  
"Sure, then to eat?"  
  
"How does shickabobs sound?"  
  
"You read my mind!" I yelped. Squall made me try them and basically got me hooked on it. This reminds me. Squall. He's probably thinking about the blessing decision right now. "So you meet Sherry yet?"  
  
"Yeah. Real pretty woman. You should have seen how Irvine was treating her" Selphie said with a smile. "It gave me a chance to smack him across the head and stick my tongue at him"  
  
Soon enough, the Ragnarok landed out in the open. We got inside and ran straight for the fashion shop. We took our time. When finally Selphie and I couldn't walk anymore we admitted defeat. We went to go for some food. "There's a nice food court just built at the exit. Let's head there instead of a restaurant." I told Selphie.  
  
"Alright. Race you there? Ready? Set...." Selphie replied.  
  
"Do we have to act juvenile again?"  
  
"GO!!!" Selphie yelled as her arms were lifted in the air with four shopping bags on each.  
  
I ran after her. She was too swift for me. I had lost her but I kept running. Then all of the sudden I'm flipped over. "OUCH!!"  
  
"Are you ok?" Selphie whispered and she shoves me off of her.  
  
I had tripped over her body lying on the floor hiding behind the scrub. My face was dug into the grass. "Ouch..." I whimper quietly. "What the fu-"  
  
"Shhh!!!" Selphie whispered. "Oh my god! Eww!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"11 o'clock" Selphie reported.  
  
I wiped the dirt off my face and made a hole in the bush to look thorough. There at 11 o'clock from me was Sherry making out with another man.  
  
"Maybe it's her brother?"  
  
"Wha... What is she helping him find the hotdog he ate?" I whispered in resentment.  
  
"What are we going to do? Should we go over there and yell at her?" Selphie asked.  
  
I kept my eyes on Sherry as she left the man in aw. She fixed her hair and shoved the $100 in her pocket.  
  
"She's a whore!" Selphie laughed in such amusement.  
  
"Hey, she's coming this way. let's go!" I said and grabbed Selphie's arm. "Keep walking ahead"  
  
"Wait don't you want to confront her?" Selphie argued. I wasn't sure if it was a good idea. "Hey, here she is. She just stopped by that bar! Go!" Selphie shoved me foreword.  
  
Sherry turned around in confusion. "Rinoa?!" Sherry yelps.  
  
"Hello~ how are you today?"  
  
"Fine, fff, fiin, fine" She stuttered.  
  
"Now what would you be doing here?" I asked her politely. I figured I should make her more nervous. "Enjoying the view of men?" Or just making out with them?  
  
"Oh! Rinoa! ~ Silly you, I was just shopping. Yes, shopping."   
  
"Well I see your enjoying yourself so I'll be heading off." I said and scurried to Selphie.  
  
"Well? Did you yell at the cheating brat?" Selphie asked jumping in her spot.  
  
"Not really, let's go home. I'm still processing the fact that I told Squall to consider to allow this engagement" I told her and walked ahead in distress. 


	6. Question

A/N: I changed the story line. There will be some drama in this story. Can't help putting some. Sorry I took so very long for this next chapter. Hope new chapters make up for it. Oh yeah, it's always going to be Rinoa's point of view from now on. XP  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6 - To tell or not to tell? That is the question.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Alright I'll talk to you later, Rinoa! See ya!" Selphie hollered as she ran to her dorm to try on her outfits.  
  
"Yeah... see you" I spoke back.  
  
I put my hand on the doorknob and hesitated. Would it be a good idea to tell him I saw Sherry cheating on his dad? ...Yes of course! It's the right thing! I entered into the room finding Squall asleep. The sweetest thing you'll ever see. I sat on edge of the bed by Squall and ran my hand down his face. Those dark navy blue eyes of his opened slowly.  
  
"Hey Squally... do you have a minute?" I asked softly. He blinked at me a couple of times and smiled.  
  
"For you always" Squall replied. I giggled and placed my hand on his chest. I could tell he was still tired.  
  
"Well... baby... it's about Sherry"  
  
"Yeah, I've been thinking about her and that blessing" Squall announced and yawned. "I figured I should just give her the damn thing. She's probably going to get married even without it"  
  
"She probably will but Squall I don't think it's such a good idea becaus-"  
  
"Hello?!" Came a voice outside Squall's door. Knocking on the door very intently.  
  
"Let me get that" Squall told me.  
  
I got out of his way. He ran his hand threw his hair and yawned once more and he opened the door. It was that evil bitch Sherry.  
  
"Were you planning on bothering me this much?" Squall asked. Weird how he can say anything to her but to someone else besides me he's still quiet.  
  
"No I just came to see if Rinn~oh!! Hello Rinoa!" Sherry squealed as she saw me in the room.  
  
"Please not so loud. I just woke up" Squall told Sherry and squinted.  
  
"Rinoa when how'd you get here so fast- I mean you just left Esthar"  
  
"I should be asking you the same question after all you looked like you were having such a nice time" I said angrily as I walked up to her and pushed her out into the hall. I turned back around to Squall. "Can you give me and Sherry a minute Squall?"  
  
"...whatever" Squall answered and flung the door shut.  
  
"Sherry how could you?!" I scolded when I turned back around.  
  
"I beg your pardon?? How could I what?"  
  
"You know what, you slesly son of a-"  
  
"Rinoa! I have no idea what you're talking about" Sherry said. "And that mouth of yours ought to keep words like that shut"  
  
"I saw you and some else but Laguna"  
  
"You saw... what? My friend? I have friends I like to be among. Is that a problem?"  
  
"I saw everything. There is no backing out"  
  
"You saw us..?"  
  
"A little more than I wanted and you know what. I'm not going to shut up about it"  
  
"NO! ...You can't please! It was a mistake. He was ex!"  
  
"Do you always get money for being with him?"  
  
"He was persisting me to get with him! I hesitated, took the money. Left him because I should be with Laguna! Please don't!!" She pleaded. She's either telling the truth or a really good actor.  
  
It took me a while but it hit me. I knew there was more. I've seen this happen to my father plenty of times... She's after his wealth and maybe more... Oh, Laguna how could you fall in love with her? "There's more isn't there? What are you planning to do?!"  
  
"It was a mistake you must comprehend. Well I promised Laguna I'd come back to him a.s.a.p. Give my love to Squall" Sherry said as if there was nothing to it and walked away.  
  
I went back into Squall's room. He was sitting on his bed thinking as usual. I looked at him with small concern but covered it up with a small smile. I sat in his lap and put my legs out on the bed. My arms were holding on to him.  
  
"Sherry left?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, Laguna wanted her back fast so she just went"  
  
"You know I always thought he was happy just the way he was... what happened to him?" Squall asked curiously and slants his head on mine.  
  
"It's like he's brainwashed, right?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
I can't believe Laguna is in love with a two timer... "Maybe I can help Laguna change his mind" I told Squall and got out of his lap. I'm not going to let his father go down in tears.  
  
"If you do I'll do anything for you" Squall said.  
  
"Anything?" I had something in mind.  
  
"Anything" Squall replied with a smirk. He had something else in mind.  
  
"You perv! Your hanging out with Irvine too much!" I slapped his shoulder which he always managed to block.  
  
"What?!" He defended and started to laugh of sin. 


	7. Ordinary morning

A/N: I though I would show you how Rinoa might spend her day. So instead of going straight to the part where she hits Laguna with the bad news I'd give you this  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 7 - An ordinary morning  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"POP!"  
  
"I'm awake!!" I opened my eyes, sat up and yelled.  
  
"Bad dream?" Selphie asked chewing on some bubblegum and twirling in my chair.  
  
I was in my room. Squall must have carried me here when I fell asleep on his bed "Hey how'd you get in here?"  
  
"Squall let me in. He has the Key Card to your room remember?" Selphie said putting down her headphones on.  
  
"Right... Where you here the whole time?" I asked.  
  
"Oh! I didn't wanna disturb you and Squall said not to so I like just turned on my cd player and waited"  
  
"Well sorry to keep you waiting..."  
  
"Wanna go get sum breakfast and we can go see what everyone is doing?" Selphie asked fling her arms back and forth.  
  
"Sounds cool, can you meet me there I just wanna do something"  
  
"Booyaka! I thought you were gonna turn me down cause I woke you, thanx!" Selphie cheered and ran out my room, blowing her bubblegum.  
  
I got out of my room and went to check if Squall was in his dorm. I have to thank him for being a sweetie. It's only right. Without knocking I came right in finding him napping on his bed. He opened his eyes once I approached him.  
  
"Hey... You always sleep when I'm not around?"  
  
"I wasn't sleeping"  
  
"Sure you were..." I told him and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Thank you for being so sweet but you know you could have just woke me"  
  
"Couldn't get myself to... Selphie wake you?"  
  
"No, don't worry. She wanted company to go get some breakfast"  
  
"You should get going"  
  
"Your planning on spending quality time with the training center aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah" Squall responded and laughed. He knew I didn't like spending all day there.  
  
"Well just look for the hyperactive girl when you're done you'll be sure to find me."  
  
"I'll do just that" He replied and I walked out.  
  
I made my way to the cafeteria promptly because I had heaps to do. Telling Laguna the truth of fiancée was one of them. I found Irvine all over Selphie at a table. She had her right foot tilted up high in the air from a kiss and she scurried to me. Playing hard to get, which what Irvine finds a turn on. But it shouldn't be because with the other girls they aren't playing hard to get. They just don't like him.  
  
"Let's eat! They have the famous hotdogs to buy now!" Selphie shouted and on to the line.  
  
I followed her and knew something was missing. Two students got on the line after me and I saw Zell running threw the cafeteria doors. "Hotdogs, Booya!" He yelled and got on the line, throwing his fists in the air from all the excitement.  
  
I bought the famous hotdog with a bottle of Balamb Coke from the lady with a smile saying "Watch out that's hot." I got me a seat next to Selphie and grabbed the ketchup and mustard. It's been too long to have something taste good to eat. I poured on the sauces and got ready if I'd gain a pound from this hotdog. It was pretty large. Hot Steam raise in the air from the pumped Turkey Frankfurters or what the ordinary saying Turkey Franks but Zell would often correct me. I took in the smell and opened my droopily mouth..... "Uhh.... Zell can you stop staring with those puppy eyes... It's kind of hard to eat with someone looking at me like that" I told him.  
  
"Oh... Alright... I'll go starve somewhere... alone... with nothing to eat" Zell said with his head down. It was obvious he didn't get a hotdog as always. I bet the world would end if he got a hotdog from being on line instead to getting it from a person for free.  
  
"Meanie..." I said and held out the $9.95 hotdog, the hot Turkey Frankfurter which oozed in goodness.  
  
"YOU'RE TOO KIND!!!" Zell hollered and grabbed it from my hands.  
  
"I know I am. It's one of my weaknesses" I replied and put my face in my hands.  
  
"Yes and he loves you for it and not to forget us" said a familiar voice behind me.  
  
I turned around and smiled when my eyes met the two wonderful men. I stared at Squall for a while but the sound of Zell munching on the hotdog brought me back to reality. On the next table, was Squall sitting on the table with his feet on the seat, hunched over thinking about things, I bet. The other who spoke was his father standing next to him. "How long have you been there?"  
  
"For as long as you've been staring at your hotdog drooling and when Zell came in" Squall said and Laguna laughed a bit. I flushed.  
  
  
  
"What brings you here, Laguna?" I asked the father. Squall never realized how alike they were. I'd say they're like twins.  
  
"Laguna?" Selphie twisted around and smiled to the man she admired for being bold.  
  
"Selphie still collecting my writing in Timber Maniacs?" Laguna asked.  
  
"Yes sir! And with pride!" She said with sarcasm. "Did you view my work talking about you on the Balamb Garden Computer School Festival Committee Section?" Selphie rambled without her breath taken away.  
  
"Yeah, I like knowing I have fans other than the Shumi Tribe" Laguna said scratching his head in embarrassment.  
  
"Let's get back to my question here. What are you doing here?" I asked bothered.  
  
"I can't see you, the woman that might regret marrying my son in the future?" Laguna asked as Squall gave him a deadly glare. I laughed but knew that wasn't why he's here. "Can I see you aside for a second?"  
  
"Sure" I said and got up Squall did the same.  
  
"I got some training to do, See you later" He told me and kissed my forehead.  
  
I walked to Laguna and asked "Anything wrong?"  
  
"Maybe, can I see you later in my office?"  
  
"Alright but you came all the way here to tell me that?"  
  
"Nah, I had to meet someone in Balamb Town" He told me and I laughed. "I got to be on my way. See you later" Just like Squall I tell you.  
  
I walked back to my seat and was greeted with Zell's "BUUURRRRPPPP!!!"  
  
"That is Zell's way of thanking you" Selphie said with laughter.  
  
"Where are your manners?" I asked Zell.  
  
"Oh yeah, thank you for the hotdog" Zell cheered.  
  
(Rinoa's face - -__________- ;) This better not get worse. I reached for my Balamb Coke put it to my face and I opened my eyes. It was just what I though. "Zell did you drink my Coke?!"  
  
"Hey I needed something to-"  
  
"Wash down the coke with, right..." I cut Zell off. I don't know why I even asked.  
  
"Well let's go see Quistis, since were done eating" Selphie said and got up from her seat.  
  
"You mean you're done"  
  
"Right, let's go!" She yelled and grabbed my hand and pulled me away.  
  
We walked out and went for the elevators. On our way Selphie hit my arm with my shoulder. She gave me a nod to this conceited SeeD that thinks he can get any girl. He was looking at us and bobbing his head. Selphie started to laugh and we both pulled down our bottom right eye lid and stuck out tongues at him. He was so embarrassed and we just laughed and went into the elevator.  
  
"Hey Quistis doesn't have a class right?"  
  
"Yeah, she has one right now!" Selphie said with enthusiasm and ran out of the elevator to the only classroom on the 2nd floor.  
  
I caught up and I yelled in a whispered "What are you doing? We can't take her out of class!"  
  
"I know so were gonna join her" Selphie whispered and pushed me in the room.  
  
Selphie followed and pushed me quickly to the back of the room. Grabbing the attention of everyone in the last row to the right. I took the empty seat where Squall used to sit. The person that sits here now is most likely cutting. Selphie sat next to me and asked the person in front of her for some paper. Quistis glanced passed us as she paced back and forth with an annoyed look still reading from a book to the class. (Words inside this: + is Quistis reading from a book. Pay attention to it because she'll say something that's definitely not in the book, a total different topic)  
  
+ G.Fs also have different mindsets towards each character + "Selphie were probably pissing her off-" Selphie cut off what I was going to say. + The red bar along with the numbers in the G.F. screen +  
  
"Paper Airplane?" Selphie asked offering me a well built one. + indicate how much they like each member. Please do not throw anything around +  
  
I bet it would glide for days. I was tempted and took it out of her and threw it high up in the air. It flew in circles, more of and long oval. Selphie giggled as the wind from the window blew it straight for Quistis. + The higher the value, the lesser the time it takes to summon them. Trainee No.14482 Jane do not pick your nose while one of my sessions +  
  
"Oh no!" I whispered, as Selphie was laughing so hard she couldn't even breathe. + This value is increased by summoning them or casting spells of +  
  
"Head down Instructor! Bombs away!" Yelled a student in the classroom.  
  
Quistis raised her hand and kept reading what was in the book. + The same element as the G.F + The plane was right for her until she caught it with her hand that was in the air.  
  
+ Trainee No.165 Joey you have detention for calling out. I.e. Fire spells raise Ifrit's opinion of the character. I do not need help running my class or need anyone joining my class SeeD No.28 Selphie. If you use Blizzard spells, you'll lower Ifrit's rating towards the member but raise Shiva's affection. +  
  
"Is that supposed to be in the book?" Selphie whispered to me.  
  
"No"   
  
"I though it didn't lower Ifrit's rating towards the member. I'm so smart" Selphie replied with a smile. 


	8. Dangerous?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 8 - Dangerous?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Class was dismissed, finally. After the incident in Quistis's class me and Selph though it would be best if we didn't do anything. I actually learned something in there but it wasn't like I enjoyed it. Her class almost put me to sleep. I already done some work in the Libary for some extra money and then I done my laundry. Selphie is waiting in the Ragnarok so I can't be long. Laguna should be back at his office by now. I pushed the front door of the Presidential Palace. The place was almost empty and found my way to his office but there in front of his doors was Sherry. She had her arms crossed and a smug look on her face. She walked up to me with the sluttly hips going side to side. "What are you doing here? I though we had an understanding?" Sherry asked waving her right hand.  
  
"No we didn't. You said to understand, I never told you I did. Anyway Laguna asked me here, so I'm planning on telling him now"  
  
"You can't do that! I won't let you" Sherry said taking a stand.  
  
"What are you going to do about it if I do?"  
  
Sherry grabbed the coller of my tanktop and pulled me aside against the wall.  
  
"Ughhh..." It actually hurt. She let go of my top and I sunk to the floor and looked up at Sherry. She gave me a grin and pulled back her dirty blond locks.  
  
"Laguna loves me. He's blinded by this love we have... Nothing you do or say will ever stop us from getting married." She said.  
  
"How are you so sure?"  
  
"Because if you do find a way... you'll see what I'm really capable of....." Sherry looked at me discriminated. "Tell Squall I said hello. If you try anything Laguna will be saying goodbye to him"  
  
I got myself up and walked away. I wouldn't want to take risks. Well not yet. I left the palace and Esthar in a hurry on to the Ragnarok I took from Squall once again. I walked up to the cockpit and took a seat next to Selphie.  
  
"How'd it go?" Selphie asked turning on the Ragnarok.  
  
"Worse than I though" I told her.  
  
"Laguna acted that badly, huh?"  
  
"No... Sherry did"  
  
Selphie stopped the Ragnarok and looked at me. "What happened? Did she throw you out of there? That's it isn't it?! So that's why you came back so fast! So, what happened!?" Selphie said jumping to conclusions... which were kind of true.  
  
"I never spoke with Laguna. Sherry stopped me by giving a threat. She said she'll do what shes capeable of and shit. I couldn't take that chance! It was the right thing do to do... right?"  
  
"Yeah it was. I'm sure Squall can figure this out"  
  
"But it wouldn't be right he already has enough problems"  
  
"Well he's a SeeD! He can take this, he can take anything. Don't worry about it... how about you relax on our way back. I'll make it extra long so you can relax! ...So be happy, ok?"  
  
"Alright" I told her and she got the Ragnarok going.  
  
After an half hour of flying around she though it would be good to get back since it was getting late. She parked the Ragnarok not too far. We got inside Balamb and was greated by the usual people. We split up at the dorms like at the end of some busy days. I went for Squall's room knowing he's probably wiped from training. I turned the doorknob and I had the sudden fear of things rushing over me. My hand started to shake and I've gotten nervous. I opened the door and ran to Squall.  
  
"Squall wake up" I said shaking him as he lyed there.  
  
"I'mm aaawwwakke, sstttop ssshhhaakinggg" Squall sqealed.  
  
".....Is Sherry.... capable of anything?" I asked nervously. I was pretty much giving in to her threat. I wouldn't want anything to happen. Squall saw that bit of fear in my eye when I asked him this.  
  
"...Capable, what do you mean? What's wrong?"  
  
What's wrong? I can't tell him. I can't burden him with this. "...It's nothing really... just seeing how'd you react" I said and put on the best fake smile ever.  
  
I turned around and got myself to relax. I'll tell Laguna instead, tomorrow. I turned back around and ploped on his bed giving him another one of my smiles.  
  
"You had me worried for a mintue there"  
  
(Sherry is back at Laguna's place. She just got there and went straight to comfort Laguna before he has any secound thoughs about what she has been doing all day.)  
  
"My Sir Laguna your so cute when you work" She told him.  
  
"I'm doing my best" He told her and laughed. "This is strange..."  
  
"What is?"  
  
"Rinoa didn't come and visit me today"  
  
"Why are you so surpirsed? Did you ask her to come?"  
  
"Well... yeah. I though she would come. Plus she looked like she had something to tell me"  
  
"It was probably nothing and if you have any problems please tell me dear, I'd like to help" Sherry told him as she approached his desk and gave him an innocent smile. "Come on you work alcoholic, lets go to bed"  
  
"Together?" Laguna said nervously and gulped as Sherry laughed. 


	9. Threat, Death and Will

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 9 - Threat, Death and Will  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sunlight beaming. Forcing me to awake. Opened my eyes and looked around. Where did Squall go? Got myself to stand and heard something crack. I looked down only to find I was standing on battle cards and potato chips. "Ugh... never again do I play cards with Squall... too much tequila" I said and pulled down the blinds. I smoothed out my clothes and went for the main entrance. Found Squall, Zell and Irvine outside, working out. Squall with his push ups, Zell with his punching and Irvine blocking.  
  
"Do you guys ever stop training?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah sure we do! When the cuties are outside to play" Irvine replied as Zell laughed and threw him another right, left punch.  
  
I walked up to Squall. He was paying no attention and continued to count his push ups.  
  
"54......... 55......... 56" Squall counted and I sat on his back, Indian style. Still no attention. He continued to do the push ups with no struggle. "57.......... 58......... 59......" Could he be any more cold? Not even a hello! I tickled his bare back knowing he would give in... Nothing "60......... 61......... 62"  
  
"Hey leave the man alone. He's had a rough morning" Zell said to get me to cut him some slack.  
  
"What are you talking about?" I said with a gig.  
  
".........63.... 64.... 65...." Squall counted with a bit of anger in his voice.  
  
"Sherry, man. She told Squall her little incident" Zell said throwing another punch to Irvine's hand.  
  
"How do you know about her incident?" I asked and Squall stopped doing push ups. I got off him and he looked me in the face.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.  
  
"Squall I was..."  
  
"Sherry told me if we could keep this a secret because it would break Laguna's heart. She pleaded me to ask you to not say anything to Laguna because it was only a kiss on the cheek"  
  
"Oh! What?! Squall I was going to tell you just I though I could tell Laguna without you having to-"  
  
"Worry for my father? Rinoa I can handle anything, especially a kiss on the cheek. I... well I don't like you having to keep things from me"  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know what to do but there was more Squall"  
  
"More?"  
  
"It was more than a kiss and she didn't plead she..." I can't tell him but then he'll get mad if I don't.  
  
"What she do?" Irvine asked.  
  
"Well yesterday when I mentioned if Sherry was capable of anything. It was because she threatened me if I said anything she'd do something to Squall"  
  
"Hey, she was bluffing and I can take on any women, alright" Squall told me and gave me a hug.  
  
I wrapped my arms around his neck. I wanted to hold him like this forever. If Sherry was capable of doing something bad to Squall... will I lose him? "Are you mad at me for protecting you?"  
  
"...no... I just... I just don't like you... keeping things a secret" Squall whispered so that the other two wouldn't know he's a bit emotional.  
  
"I'm really sorry" I told him with my smile turned all down. Gave him a kiss and hugged him more.  
  
"I need a girl" Zell commented as he was watching us.  
  
"Hey, hey, Squall did you decide what to do?" Irvine asked.  
  
Squall took his attention away from me and looked at Irvine "Tell Laguna. Sherry can't do anything... If she tries something it's her own fault to what I could do to her"  
  
"Booya Baby!!" Zell hollered.  
  
(At Laguna's Office Sherry runs in as always with some new ideas on her head)  
  
Sherry walks in with her hips wavering. Her eyes flutter, make-up neat and puts on an innocent smile.  
  
"Thanks for knocking" Laguna comments and lets out a laugh.  
  
"Laguna I've been thinking..." Sherry said biting on her lower lip.  
  
"About?"  
  
"How things will adjust when we get married. So much to do! So I figured how about working on a few of this now?"  
  
"That sounds clever. What shall we work on? I have time to do what I'm doing later"  
  
"How perfect! Well how about working on your will?" Sherry said with her hands put together as if it was a plead.  
  
"My Will???"  
  
"I have my will to create everything perfect for fear that and excuse me for saying this I would happen to pass on like Raine"  
  
Laguna looked to the side "...Raine..." he closed his eyes and looked back up at Sherry. "I'll get to it... Oh... I forgot about Squall. He needs to be in it"  
  
"Squall? Right... I almost forgot too" 


	10. Identification

A/N: School work is keeping me busy. I'm sorry it took me a while to write the next chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 10 - Identification of aircraft... denied  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hello, President's Palace, how may I help you?"  
  
"This is Squall Leonhart. Is my father in his office?"  
  
"Yes. Will you be seeing him?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be there in an hour with Rinoa Heartilly. Please tell him"  
  
"Indeed. May I ask what is business being here?"  
  
"Confidential. This is important"  
  
"I will present the message right away. Thank You. Goodbye"  
  
"Yeah" Squall responds and hangs the phone. He's been too much of himself today. Quiet, cold and determined to do what he has to do.  
  
"Is that how you always end your calls?" I ask Squall.  
  
"Rinoa, it's not like I'm happy or anything..."  
  
"Well let's get going. The Ragnarok is running sluggish, so we'll have to leave now" I said checking my watch.  
  
"Didn't I send someone to work on it?" Squall questioned.  
  
"They didn't show up. Now let's go!" I yelled, grabbed my jacket and headed for the door.  
  
I left the Garden to find myself almost blown away by the wind. We walked down a field to where the Ragnarok was left. Standing there Selphie waiting for us. It most likely has to do with how the Raganarok is working... How did she ever learn so much about aircrafts?  
  
"Squall!" Selphie shouted over the loud winds walking to us. "You'll have to drive the Ragnarok instead of auto-pilot in its condition. Something went wrong with the data and its engine seems to be a bit down. So if you try speeding the Ragnarok it won't work. Take it slower that it let's you if you don't want to risk further damage, got it?"  
  
"Yeah, we won't be long. Make sure you have someone here to fix this up when I get back" Squall prearranged and we entered the Ragnarok.  
  
(Later on) ...It's been 20 minutes already. Selphie was right this airship won't go any bit fast and I'm bored out of my mind here. I would start talking to Squall for the 10th time but he'll again give me a short answer and shut up. Sometimes I think he likes thinking even though it makes him more confused... That should make sense... "...Hey you know what I haven't done in a while"  
  
"What?" Squall asked.  
  
"Sit in your lap" I said with a smile. I got myself unbuckled and plopped over to Squall. I snuggled into him and with perfect timing the damn Ragnarok suddenly shakes as if there was an earthquake on it. "That couldn't be the wind, could it?"  
  
"No. Get back to your seat" Squall commanded.  
  
The Ragnarok bounced harshly up and down as I was going to my seat. I fell on the floor and I slid back to the door as if the Ragnarok was flying up. "Beep, beep, beep, beep" A alarm went off and in the visual of the Ragnarok parts. The lower right wing blinked in red. "Beep, beep, beep, beep"  
  
"Were being attacked?!" Squall yelled slamming a blue key. A screen came down with 'Loading...' written on the screen then 'Searching identification of aircraft... denied.'  
  
"What?! Ugh" Squall was furious and typed in something.  
  
'Communication with aircraft... denied. Data can not process... System shutting down. Ragnarok will take and emergency landing. Evacuate.' The screen turned off.  
  
Squall unbuckled himself and came over to me "You alright?"  
  
"Yeah, what's happening?!"  
  
"Someone wants us dead. Get up we need to evacuate using the Para shoots."  
  
We got ourselves suited up. Squall pushed the emergency door open and the wind pulled everything out. Squall slowly let go me and I was gusted out. I fell and fell and reached for the small handle to my sack and the Para shoot was released. I watched as Squall closed his eyes and jumped out. Surprisingly we were going to land on land and the Ragnarok crashed on to land too?! It glided on the ground giving damage to its base.  
  
I found myself quickly a few feet off the ground and I tumbled onto the floor. I rubbed my head and turned my head around swiftly to find Squall trashed into the dirt. With concentration I used my hands and I forced my self on my feet. I ran and the floor was as if it was swing from side to side. I tripped on my own foot and fell on my knees by Squall. He was on his stomach and breathing heavily with some laughter. I turned him over wiping the dirt of his face. "Squall?"  
  
"Rough landing" Squall said and practically coughed his lungs out.  
  
I looked on to the landscape. The sky was red. Full of fire seeing the Ragnarok had left a trail of it behind. "Who would do this? And why now?!" I whined and lowered my head. "We already have enough problems..."  
  
Squall was up on his feet like nothing happened and he looked around the island. "They could at least make us crash somewhere where people live" he said.  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
"The Ragnarok didn't explode or anything. So we can still contact the Garden and someone can get us"  
  
"Alright now what about the aircraft that attacked us?"  
  
"We don't have any enemies now; I don't know who could want us dead"  
  
"You think Sherry did this?"  
  
"Sherry? Yeah, sure she went and rented a expensive military aircraft to get us killed before we reached Laguna" Squall said sarcastically.  
  
"Exactly! She IS the only one that happened to threatened us!"  
  
"Well... she doesn't do a good job trying to murder someone" 


	11. Daddy Dearest

A/N: School, school, school. Erg!! Thanks for reminding me that I didn't finish this story! I managed to write this chapter and I've already started two new and a whole lot better story. I won't post it till I'm finish with this one though ^^ sorry  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 11 - Daddy Dearest thought about me  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We've stripped down. It's hot and sticky and in hells no way are we going to wear our jackets on. I'm not sure about Squall but I feel like any moment it's time for a heatstroke. Squall had made contact with Balamb Garden Headmaster Cid. The garden was activated to travel and they are on the search for us on this unmapped island. I spoke to Squall "Sherry must be proud of herself, buying time and all"  
  
"The time she created is all that she'll have... she won't get away with her idiotic ideas" Squall said running his hand threw sand and watching it spill away into the wind. His mind was at ease.  
  
"She won't get away but you're not going to set her a date with death. Let's just lock her up..." I told him and stared. He kept holding sand in his hand. Feeling it and watching it glint as the sun shined. "Squall, are you okay?"  
  
"My mother... I see her in these specks of crystal" Squall's eye lids began to drop, starting to daydream.   
  
"That's the first time I've heard you call Raine 'mother' "  
  
"It's never to late... do you think... she wanted my dad to find someone special?"  
  
"If he found someone that would treat him good I bet so"  
  
Sound of a helicopter suddenly came. We stood up, looked to the sky and I started to wave my hands in any case they couldn't see us. They did and landed. I ran to the helicopter and Squall followed. Squall closing the door behind him asked the pilot "Who are you?"  
  
"I was sent out to look for a fire on a deserted island to get you two. It was ordered by General Caraway. I am to bring you to where you ask and do what you ask."  
  
"Alright head for Esthar President's Palace as fast as you can."  
  
"Yes, sir. Anything else?"  
  
"You are to reach Balamb Garden Headmaster Cid for a SeeD mission to go about. My father Laguna could be in risk of danger, I want backup in any case"  
  
"Understood. Will Rinoa Heartilly be attending with you?"  
  
"Yes she will" I said to him before Squall spoke his mind. He looked back at me and instead of giving me an irritated look he smiled.  
  
In a matter of minutes we reached the outskirts of Esthar. Squall opened the door and we rushed out to the city. I looked back and watched as the helicopter flew away. Thank you... father.  
  
"Forget something?" Squall said turning around.  
  
"Nope" I said and hurried ahead. 


	12. One Shot, Two

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 12 – One shot, two shot, Three shot, Four  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Squall and I finally made it to the palace and the place is deserted! "Ehhh... What was the point of coming here?"   
  
"Shhh, let's check the place out" Squall whispered and I start to drift about the place.  
  
Quite relived that there was no sign of Sherry but worried that Laguna wasn't to be seen either.  
  
"Rinoa look here" Squall called and said "It's my fathers will" as he picked up the papers.  
  
"That's not yours sonny. So just hand it over" called a familiar voice.  
  
We turn to look only to find Sherry with two men by her side, suited up... with guns...   
  
"Say hello to your executioners. One for both of you" Sherry announced and gun fires went out to the ceiling.  
  
I turned around quickly to grab a spear from the statue in the corner and pointed it to them "I have a spear and I know how to use it!" …Obviously they didn't take me seriously because they laughed in my face.   
  
The phone rang and all three of them glanced around for the phone.  
  
"Go fight Rinoa!" Squall hollered and shoved me to one of Sherry's men as he went to take on the other.  
  
Sherry kept back gasping and rushed to another room in her heels. Unable to take my eyes off her I accidentally struck my executioners in the stomach when I turned around to see and he fell to the floor. "Sorry mister" I said and struck his leg. He yelped more than I ever would and I freaked when I saw all the blood. Three shots rang out as Squall knocked the man one in the gut and kicked him in the face. "I guess Zell isn't too bad of an influence"  
  
"I bet these are her bitches" Squall said. "Woof doggies, woof" he joked as he stared down on them.  
  
"This was easier than I thought... Sherry... She's in the other room!" I remembered and ran to the door way to the room.  
  
Glaring in the room more and more as I ran I had a good view of Sherry pointing her gun directly at me, waiting.  
  
"No Riona!" Squall called to me and pulled me back as she shot.  
  
Scared of it and not to look I turned my head away with my hair wavering in the air. I fell to my butt and my eyes were in amazement. "...She missed" I said gladly and saw a piece of my hair shot off.  
  
I sat and watched Squall run to Sherry. Just when she pulled the trigger he knocked her arm to the side making her shoot at a vase twice. He shoved her to the wall and she fell, hopefully lifeless.  
  
My vision became a blurry but I saw Squall rush to me. I couldn't hear him but the loud noise of a shot and a shot again...... I don't know why but I feel so sad, I feel the urge to scream but I just closed my eyes hard. Squall held me and I finally felt the pain, the throbbing, in my shoulder. "Ohhh… You son of a aahhhhh!!!" I yelled, tossed and turned in his arms.   
  
"It hurts doesn't it?" Sherry spoke.  
  
"Sherry! Where's Laguna?! " Squall questioned.  
  
"He's tied up on the roof. I wish not to get my hands dirty but since you killed the men that should have killed him... I'll tell everyone you killed your father and then committed suicide. Poor me in agony from my loss will get everything your father left behind." Sherry said with a kinky voice already on her feet with her gun.  
  
"You…" Squall released hold of me and walked up to Sherry  
  
"Not one more step. Any closer and I shoot" 


	13. Dumb Blond

A/N: Ahh yes... it is finally over! I had to end this story sooner than later because I have an even greater story coming! I have a preview of the next story at the end of this chapter. Please review! To: Sweet Cherry Kisses - The names I pick for new characters comes out of a lot of thinking. I was going to name Sherry - Valince but I started thinking I was just trying to get her name to sound like Valentine.... you know.... I should have put that name... Ahh well too late! The name Sherry came from the ideas of red blooded cherries. Amazing coincidence your username is something like it, hahahahaha.......... okay I'll shut up now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 13 - This Blonde is Dumb  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Not one more step. Any closer and I shoot" Sherry announces.  
  
Squall takes a moment to think back of what had just happened then releases a small laugh and smiles. With confident he dashes forward thrusting her to the wall. Starts to lift her light body into the air by straggling her neck. She had dropped her gun. She was always weak to slow to react to anything, no agility or intelligence. For that Squall dropped her on the floor. "Almost forgot. No date with death, right Rinoa?"  
  
"She... could have shot you... you idiot" Rinoa spoke still holding her wounded shoulder.  
  
"Shoot me with what exactly?" Squall asked as he threw her over his back. "You should pay attention to Irvine when he blabbers on and on."  
  
"What are you getting at?" Rinoa demands.  
  
Squall being the caring man he is, he lifts Rinoa on to his other shoulder so she wouldn't have to walk. "This dimwitted blond forgot that sort of gun can only hold five bullets or she could of miss counted. Either way this blond is dumb. She told us her whole scheme. She thought for sure we would die taking it for granted, something which a murder shouldn't do. Should I go on?"  
  
"No but... one more just for fun"  
  
"Bet you she left no one to watch over my dad on the roof" Squall said then laughed away.  
  
They went ahead to check if Laguna needed any rescuing. Unlocking the roof door they heard a big commotion. "Commander Squall! Reporting for any necessary duties... sirrr~"  
  
"Back off Seifer. Who paid you to come as a piece of my backup?" Squall asked.  
  
Looking around they were surrounded by SeeD graduates and a few helicopters. Laguna made his way to Squall and just itched the back of his head nervously. "I thought Sherry tied me to the chair up here for fun"  
  
"Ewwwwwww" Rinoa and Squall whined.  
  
"You know, you managed to get yourself untied but didn't manage to help us downstairs?" Squall irritated.  
  
"The roof door was locked what was I suppose to do? When you backup came I just figure we'd all wait for you to come up here"  
  
"Actually it was my idea, Sir" Seifer said and grinned with happiness.  
  
"Bring in the fiancée!" hollered the police in the helicopter.  
  
"Here!" Squall yelled and dropped Sherry on Seifer.  
  
"You're happy getting rid of her." Laguna commented.  
  
"...yeah... you didn't really... love her did you?"  
  
"Never as much as your mother"  
  
"...I'm sorry... for being such a jerk toward you getting married"  
  
"You had reasons... I'm sorry too for well, whatever"  
  
Rinoa despite the pain in her shoulder she had something else to complain about at the very moment "......uhh... I'd hate to ruin your fantastic father son moment but... Squall get you hand off my ass."  
  
"That I'm not sorry for" Squall reported.  
  
"Ewwwwwww" Laguna whined into the endless night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The EndA/N: Hahahaha, it needed some humor before it ended *giggle, giggle* and now the preview for my next soon to come story  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Preview: Killing with Tears in my Eyes  
  
Her eyes widened with doubt, breathing harder and harder. She couldn't help but look at the bodies on the floor. Hell's untainted sin came about. A hill of men, bodies pale and bruised. Skin with cuts like shattered glass. Seeing her reflection in them... could she had done this?  
  
The grass tinted with blood. The aroma of dead bodies lingered in the air as the sound of many wolves cried and haunted her dreams forever more. Holding her stomach, Rinoa was appalled. Crying tears of shame and yelled as loud as she could. Her voice echoed on and on. Threw trees and into the streets, over hills and into towns.  
  
She lifted her hands to her face and continued to scream with tears pouring like a stream. She had been the devil of this horrid scene for her hands were painted with anything but her own blood. She dripped of black evil blood at first light and this forest field was covered in innocent dark red blood. Rinoa's true nature had her screaming of fear with not a breath to waste.  
  
Squall twitched having to hear the slightest sound of Rinoa's voice like a hound dog on the loose. Squall had tightened his cloth and without wasting time he ran toward the voice of her heavenly black echo. His heart had lead him the way to her. He yelled fiercely like the griever he is calling Rinoa's name.  
  
Not only did the whole garden hear his plead but Seifer caught sight of Squall running passed him and had to follow.  
  
"Rinoa!!.... RINOA!!!" Squall yelled for her as he ran threw the never ending forest.  
  
He slowed as he heard small cries and stopped his walk when he got to her. She was on the floor clutching her stomach crying shame. She herd Squall's step forward to her. She wouldn't look at him and hasty sped her head in the opposite direction. Squall was too worried about Rinoa, he overlooked what was around him. He didn't care.  
  
"Please... please don't cry" Squall said and bent down to her. Putting his arms around her he lifted her on her feet. She still rejects to look, show her guilt, see his sorrow.  
  
Seifer was well behind Squall and being the man he is he confronted them both. A swift turn with his trench coat blowing back in the air, he pulled out his gunblade from behind and slowly brought out his smile as he turned.  
  
"Well, well..." Seifer begun to preach for their attention. For the time being he dug his gunblade to the ground. Squall's eyes glanced to him not concerned. "I always knew you had it in you, Rinoa. My eyes never lie and my mind is made up. Squall set her aside. It's time for target practice"  
  
Squall gripped on to Rinoa tighter but she only resisted with her hands. "No Squall... you can't protect me!" Rinoa said increasing her voice. She plunged him far away and her wings appeared. Glowing as an angel would.  
  
Squall ran to her as she lifted herself into air and he held tight to her waist. "I'll always protect you!"  
  
Both Seifer and Squall's eyes were attracted to her face in a sudden moment. She smirked and a red shriek of light ran on her eyes from side to side. Squall fell to the ground holding his head and the same for Seifer. Each murder she had done flashed threw their heads and like a magnet they were pulled off the ground and to her soft hands. Each in one hand she was strangling them as her sharp long nails cutting into their skins.  
  
"I'm not Rinoa. So there is no saving or killing" She commented.  
  
She tried to refuse what she heard in her head: The voice is growing louder and louder, my own ears began to deafen. The water begins to flow from within, my lips parted to speak and yet nothing comes.  
  
My eyes are becoming blank... so much like my heart. The dark black hole dwells within, only to grow and grow, until the strings brake.  
  
I'm becoming a mindless puppet... listening to the voice that yelled. Tears fell as I did... yet, I still did those forsaken tasks. The tears or sorrow... no... Tears of wishing to be free...  
  
"Rinoa..." 


End file.
